Miitopian Magic
by LegendofMinds
Summary: After being separated from her gang and being unable to defeat a lava monster, Jonny must look for the best of the best and seek help from one of the best wizards of all time, Harry Potter.
1. A Force Too Hard

Miitopian Magic

A _Miitopia _and _Harry Potter _Crossover

Written by LegendofMinds

_**Note: I do not own Miitopia or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 1: A Force Too Hard**

After the events of the Dark Lord's attack and the rescue of the Great Sage, the land of Miitopia praises the brave warrior Jonny and her friends. After their final battle, Jonny and her friends eventually return to their home and settle in there. But five years later, a new threat emerges. A threat too hard to handle. It starts in the house of the heroes.

"Where is the frying pan? I need to cook breakfast!" shouted Sean, a cook that was always busy keeping food supply with the gang. "Right here, Sean." said Becky with a hard frying pan. Sean then took the frying pan from Becky and didn't say thank you, as he had a stubborn personality. "Uh, thank you, Becky." Becky mimicked. Just then, Jonny came out of her room, dressed in her armor at best, and approached the front door. "I'm going to do a surveillance check," she said before leaving. Jonny was happily checking on the people of Greenhorne saying hi to every person she saw. But then she saw a huge lava monster capable of shooting balls of lava mixed with magma out of its mouth. "Yikes! That can destroy the entire town!" she screamed. Jonny then ran back to the house to warn the rest of the heroes of the incident, but then was knocked unconscious after getting hit by a ball. The last thing she heard was the citizens screaming before everything went black.


	2. Finding The Truth

**Chapter 2: Finding the Truth**

After finally regaining consciousness, the first thing that Jonny saw was that someone had carried her to a nearby inn. "Jonny, do you hear me?" said a voice. "Who's there?" said Jonny pulling out her sword. There was silence for about ten seconds before Jonny spoke again. "I have a weapon and I am not afraid to use it!" said the warrior trying to sound brave but deep down she knew she was scared. Then right about she was to use her sword, the Great Sage Timmy popped out of the shadows nearly tripping Jonny to the ground. "Jonny, it's me." said the Great Sage. "Oh Timmy, I was worried sick for you!" said Jonny with glee. "Oh, it isn't just me." said Timmy before turning on a light.

Jonny looked around the now bright room to see the Queen Alexa of Greenhorne and her husband, the Fab Fairies and the Genie all huddled up talking about the situation in Greenhorne. "Oh, there she is!" said Alexa. "Ugh, what happened?" said Jonny quietly trying to regain memory of what happened. "You were hit by a fireball and knocked unconscious, my darling." said Eldest Fab Fairy Jennifer. Jonny's brain then immediately filled with questions, but she asked the most important one. "How did this monster come to life?"

Then Timmy took a deep breath and said to Jonny, "A terrible curse has fallen upon Miitopia, the Crystal of Peace has vanished and awoken the most dangerous monsters way more powerful than the Dark Lord. Unless a brave hero steps up to find the crystal, Miitopia will be under the shadow of monsters until the end of time." Jonny then began to question, "Where would the crystal be in?" Then Timmy continued, "The crystal is somewhere in the land of Hogwarts." Then Jonny put her hand on her chin and thought if she remembered hearing Hogwarts or if there was a way to get there.

"Hmm, even if there was a way to get there, who would come with me? There is no way for me to get to my friends, so I would be outmatched." Jonny worryingly said. Then Jennifer put her hand on Jonny's shoulder and stated, "I'm good with magic, I could come with you." Then the rest of the rescuers volunteered to go with her. "Okay, let's do it." Jonny happily said. Then Timmy used his Sage Wand to gather enough energy and then, POOF! The heroes have now vanished out of the blue.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Jonny finally arrived and she was amazed at what she saw. She saw a big castle standing right before her, she saw the glorious Hogwarts Express, all of the amazing sights filled Jonny with optimism. However, she was focused on her primary mission, finding the crystal to save Miitopia. Once the others teleported, she asked where to find the ruler of the castle. Just then, a broomstick fell to the ground right in front of them and Jonny picked it up. "Hmm… I guess we can use this." she said. She then gave it to Timmy to examine it, but unfortunately, she received terrible news. "Hate to say it, but this is broken. We have to use something else." Timmy sadly said.

Jonny then found a pond that seemed to be glowing with glitter. She thought that every pond like this were to have a secret door leading to special places like the castle. So she knew that this pond would get them there. However, the pond looked contaminated, so the Fab Fairies used their magic to clean the pond and make it look more manageable. "There. That should do the trick." the youngest Ella said.

So Jonny and the rest of her companions jumped in and began swimming. They swam for 5 minutes until Alexa found a door in a seatrench. "I'm going in." Jonny said in sign language. She opened up the door and swam in.

She eventually arrived in the cafeteria at the school, which was bigger than she had ever seen in her entire life. Once the others arrived, they started looking around for anybody that could help them until Jonny found a banner that said "Dorms of Gryffindor" on it. "This is the place." Timmy said. They eventually walked around for a little bit until they found a room with a sign that said, "Harry Potter."


	4. The Man Himself

**Chapter 4: The Man Himself**

The door opened with magic showing a dorm room as the fanciest as always, showing optimism and glee to the gang as they walked in. "This is so beautiful!" shouted the Genie. "I could live here!" followed Jennifer. However, Jonny tried to make sure that everyone stay focused. "Hold on guys, we have to find Harry Pot-" Before she could finish, the door slammed shut right behind them, trapping them inside..

"WHAT THE?!" shouted everyone in the dorm. Timmy tried to open the door with the handle, but had no success. "How does a door lock from the outside?" shouted Alexa. "I don't think it is locked, I think we are trapped." said Timmy worryingly. "Trapped? By what?" said the Genie.

Before Timmy could say anything else, a dark figure approached them. "What do you think you are doing here?" said the figure. "Um, we're looking for a Harry Potter…" said Jonny trembling with fear. "That's funny. Because…" The figure then revealed himself to be a boy with glasses, a Gryffindor emblem and a scar with the shape of a lightning bolt, revealing himself as Harry Potter. "I am Harry Potter." he finished. Jonny had a deep breath and made a slight smile with relief.

"But who are you guys?" Potter added. "I am the brave warrior Jonny, this is Great Sage Timmy, Queen Alexa of Greenhorne, the Genie of the Lamp and the Fab Fairies." Potter looked at the group, then added, "Okay, but why are you here today?" Timmy then came up and told them about the situation and they were looking for the crystal. Harry looked at the gang and sadly said, "I have never fought ever since the Battle of Hogwarts." Then Jonny thought of how her last battle ended with her saving Great Sage Timmy. It has been three years since, and she has not fought since. However, she knew that Miitopia was at risk, and she needed to act fast. So she was able to talk Harry into it, and eventually after that, they teleported to defeat the monster and bring peace to Miitopia again.


	5. The Fall of Greenhorne

**Chapter 5: The Fall of Greenhorne**

Once they teleported, the first thing in mind was to find the crystal. "Okay, hopefully this will be easy-" Before she could finish, she dropped her sword and looked in grief at what she saw. The sky was dark red, multiple fires raged throughout the once peaceful town of Greenhorne, and the monster looked bigger and way stronger than the last time they fought it. "Jonny, are you okay?" Alexa said trying to comfort her. "Guys, are we sure we are going out there?" Jonny said with worriment. "We are heroes of Miitopia, and we will continue to be." Jennifer said to her. Then Jonny picked up her sword and said with determination, "Let's do this."

Then they ran into the town with fires raging on through. "Watch out for fires. They can burn you in a second." The heat started to intensify as the street got longer and longer before the monster was sighted. "Wow. It looks stronger than before."

However, a pink glow emerged from a basket. It was the crystal, simply just sitting there. Jonny thought that it might have slipped and fell during a theft. Nonetheless, she picked it up and got ready to throw it. "Alright, take this!" Jonny said throwing the crystal. Although it temporarily paralyzed the monster, it didn't kill it. "It didn't work…" said Timmy with a gloomy tone. "UGH! IF THE CRYSTAL DIDN'T WORK, WHAT CAN?!" said Jonny in rage kicking a puddle. "Ugh, now I'm all wet." said Jonny frustrated.

She looked at the puddle again, but then suddenly looked at her reflection. She then remembered all the memories she could during her past adventure. _All the things my friends did to me… All the things I did to them… All the sacrifices I made… Sacrifices… _That word raced around in her head. If she made many sacrifices for her friends, then she could do it to them. Then, she realized, she was the crystal. She was going to be making the ultimate sacrifice.

Finally, she declared in one voice, "I'm going up there."


	6. Jonny's Ultimate Sacrifice

**Chapter 6: Jonny's Ultimate Sacrifice**

She slowly walked up the mountain leading up to the monster's heart. She wondered how she would make her sacrifice. "I can jump through his heart, but I would burn before killing it." Her brain tried to think of more ideas. "Maybe I can try to hit its head, but I can't reach up there." She was running out of ideas. "Ugh, it is no use! What can I do?!" she screamed.

Before she could scream with no clue on what to do, Harry jumped on the mountain with his wand in hand. I think you need some assistance. Jonny then smiled at Harry then turned back around to the monster. "Well, I think it is time to put this monster to rest!" she shouted.

She turned back around to Harry, looking a little puzzled. "But, how?" she asked. Harry looked back at his wand, then looked back at Jonny. "Point the wand at the monster, then yell Avada Kendavra!" he told her. Then Jonny looked again. "But, will I die?" she asked feeling nervous. Then Harry told her, "If you end up dying, then you die being a savior of your land, but if you live, then it will be a true miracle."

Jonny, now feeling determined again, looked again at the monster. She took a deep breath and looked at her friends down below the mountain. She then took her deepest breath and yelled, "Avada Kendavra!" Then, a powerful blast from the wand hit the monster and exploded setting off a powerful blast throughout the land.


	7. Peace is Restored

**Chapter 7: Peace is Restored**

A little while later, there was silence. No word from anybody or anything, just silence. Then from the rubble down below the mountain, Jonny poked out her hand, struggling to get up. "Help… Can't breathe…" she was able to mumble. Just then, Harry came out of the rubble and helped Jonny up. "Thanks, did we win?" she asked. "You just saved your world." he replied. "No, _we _did." she commented back before lifting the wand back up in the air smiling in peace.

At the celebration ceremony, Queen Alexa helped reassure the people of Greenhorne and the rest of Miitopia that they were safe. "Jonny, you have saved Miitopia again. Well done." she clapped. Jonny walked up to the microphone. "Thank you all, but I can't take all the credit." she told the crowd. "I had a few grateful volunteers." she said. "Well, if you didn't do it all, then who helped you do it?" said one bystander. "Well, I had Great Sage Timmy. He helped me fill up my determination." she stated. "The Genie, he helped with my overall emotion on Miitopia." she continued. "The Fab Fairies, they kept me cheering me on, even with their dance." The girls let out a few slight chuckles. "Queen Alexa, inspired me to keep fighting on even if times seem tough." Alexa smiled with glee. "And last but certainly not least, Harry Potter. When times seem tough, he fills up that last bit of determination."

"If anything, we are the real heroes. Heroes that vow to never let Miitopia fall into the hands of evil and keep peace forever." she said concluding her speech. The crowd went into cheers knowing they have more heroes to rely on with their own different personalities. Jonny began to shed a few tears seeing the people of Miitopia praise their new heroes.

"Jonny, are you alright?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I'm all right." she replied back. "Always though?" Harry continued. Then Jonny took one last look back at her friends and said before running off together, "As long as I have my friends, I will be okay."


End file.
